This invention relates to a container device, and more particularly to a container device which provides security protection for its contents.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to and achieves a container device especially useful for use by a patron of a hotel or motel, in placing an article outside the patron's door, for an intended servicing by an attendant, thus outside the patron's locked premises; yet, although outside the patron's locked premises, nevertheless the device handily provides sure protection for the article.
The service of shoes to be shined, with overnight pickup and delivery, represents a typical and perhaps a principle use of the invention; for the invention provides a handy and conveniently-usable depository, securely locked for the protection of the article.